Lyran
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = Europe }} General nation information Lyran is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 471 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lyran work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Lyran has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lyran allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lyran believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lyran will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government and politics The Kingdom of Lyran is a constitutional monarchy where the power of the Tsar is very broad.. The constitutional monarchy is a form of government, wherein either an elected or hereditary monarch is the ruler of the nation. The monarch is the sole source of political power, but is able to channel fragments of power to the government. The Tsar formally appoints and dismisses the ministers seated in the Council of Ministry, a council headed by the Tsar. Before being validated through royal assent, all bills and government measures must be discussed in and approved of the Council of Ministry. Tsar The Tsar is the male monarch and head of state, who exercise monarchal powers over the Kingdom of Lyran and Lyranian territories. The Tsar has absolute power and is the sole source of political ability over the affairs of the kingdom. He is the final authority on all internal and external government issues, with a single exception of the democratical election of members of the Court of Veche. He, singlehandedly, holds veto rights and the ability to channel power to government. He serves until resignation or death. Council of Ministry The Council of Ministry is the executive branch of Lyran. The council is elected by the Tsar, with the Tsar as head of Council. There is five seats. The Council of Ministry is a body that advices the Court of Veche. The Council of Ministry is situated in Rhea. :1st Seat: Tsar Melchior :2nd Seat: Lidiya Gudovantseva :3rd Seat: Mikhail Tereshchenko :4th Seat: Alexei Khvostov :5th Seat: Nikolay Kokovtsov Court of Veche The Court of Veche is the legislative branch of Lyran. It consists of 35 members. Five members each present a prefecture of Lyran. The executive branch is constitutionally answerable to the Court of Veche, however by the constitution, the Tsar can overrule any law and execution of said law if he deems it necessary. The members of the Court is representing the 7 prefectures of Lyran, and is elected democratically by the citizens of each prefecture. This is the only constitutional law that the Tsar cannot overrule. The Court of Veche is summoned by the Council of Ministry using the Bell of Veche. The Court of Veche is situated in Novgorod. Court of Atlan The Court of Atlan is the judicial branch of Lyran. The Court of Atlan is the only judicial body, and is indepedent of the Council of Ministry and Court of Veche. Only the Tsar has power in the Court of Atlan besides the power granted by the Tsar onto the judicial body. The judicial system of Lyran guarantees that "all judges shall be independent in the exercise of their conscience and shall be bound only by the constitution and the Laws". The Council of Ministry appoints the judicial body, however the Court of Veche may execute a vote to remove any appointment. The Court of Atlan is situated in Moskva. Administrative divisions : Lyran consists of 7 prefectures, each overseen by an appointed governor. Each prefecture is further divided into cities, towns and villages. International Agreements Lyran maintains close economic and military relations with its key ally the Viridian Entente, with the alliance membership serving as the cornerstone of its foreign policy. Lyran has been a member of the Viridian Entente since February 2009, and has served in the Department of Defence during the majority of that time. Though the Cydonian Guard hasn't fought in any aggressive wars during the span of its membership, the National Bank of Lyran has served as economic support during and after the Karma War. Due to the enormous research and development sector in Kharkov, Lyran has been able to support the Viridian Entente with economical advise, military system developments, etcetera. Per agreement with the Viridian Entente, the Cydonian Guard is restricted and is disallowed to engage in aggressive warfare. Alliances Culture Lyran has a rich culture brought together from both Old Lyranian and Medusian traditions. Religion There are only few religions in Lyran that have come along with current times but most follow Shintō or Buddhism. Most Japanese people do not identify as exclusively belonging to just one religion, but incorporate features of both religions into their daily lives in a process known as syncretism. Shintō and Buddhism are even taken to as being interwoven in the country. Lyran grants religious freedom to all sects of religious people, as evidenced by the fact they allow minority religions like Jainism. It is believed that approximately 66% adhere to the mix of Buddhism and Shintō, while 21% follow Jainism. Another minority is non-religious groups, such as atheists and agnostics, which covers approximately 13% of the population. National Holidays * July 13: Day of Establishment | Celebrates the re-establishment of the kingdom of Lyran. * September 13: Day of Monarchy | Celebrates the re-installation of monarchy after tens days of anarchy. Feasts * September 16: Day of Growth | The day the first bank was built in Lyran with help from Pacifican banker WirWar. It secured an economic boost. * Octobor 25: Day of Welfare | The day the first hospital and first school was built in Lyran with assistance from Pacifican bankers Sable and Kernzi. In addition two clinics was built. Economy Lyran has an average and flexible economy. With very few natural resources, the economy mostly relies on human resources. Its industrialised market economy depends on imported materials and foreign trade. Lyran ensures a free market through liberal trade policies. Lyran isn't entirely self-sufficient in energy. With coal as natural resource, they make it far, but imports oil to keep the energy level adequate. Lyran has a highly developed welfare safety net, which ensures an Lyranians free healthcare, free education and citizens are secured from poverty. Unfortunately, there is no public schools in Lyran. The Ministry of Internal Affairs ensures a free market, but refrains from privatisation of public services in order to maintain equality. Welfare Lyran uses a universal welfare model. Social welfare in Lyran is a highly developed welfare safety net, which ensures that all Lyranians receive free health care and need not fear real poverty, and it includes all government programmes designed to give assistance to citizens outside of what the market provides. The Lyranian social safety net covers a broad spectrums of programmes, and because Lyran is divided into administrative prefectures, many are run by the local authorities. Lyran has a wide range of government transfer payments to individuals. The large public sector is financed by high taxes. Education Education in Lyran is compulsory for children aged approximately 7-16. These twelve years of compulsory education is called the Public School - 9 years of Lower School and 3 years of Upper School. Government-funded education is usually free of charge and open to everyone. To further assist students in Lyran, all Lyranian citizens (and many others meeting certain criteria) are offered a bursary, called "GES" (Government Educational Support), which totals about 2,412 Roubles monthly if the student lives with his/her parents or former guardians, and approximately 5,007 Roubles monthly if the student lives away from his/her parents or former guardians. Payment varies depending of a series of variables. Students can supplement the GES with student loans amounting to 2562 Francos per month, which must be paid back upon the completion of their education. Finance * Tax rate: 30% * Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $434.18 (A very solid economy) * Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $130.25 * Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes): $303.93 Infrastructure The infrastructure in Lyran is varies depending on the prefecture. The 2nd Prefecture of Tallinn is heavily influenced by old cities, thus contains many symbolic monuments and buildings such as the Diamond Cathedral and the old Lyranian Royal Palace, while 5th Prefecture of Rīga is a modern city hub containing major factories, including the Stock Market. In between is the 3rd Prefecture of Moskva, on of the eldest prefectures of Lyran, but has been reformed into a modern hub, known to have 10 wide traffic lanes, but also contains many theatres, cathedrals and parks. The infrastructure in Lyran is therefore very unique, even in the divided prefectures. * Level of Infrastructure: 7,999.99 * Level of Technology: 1,221.12 * Literacy Rate: 100% Improvements & Wonders *'Economic' ** Stock Market ** Interstate System ** Banking Sector (5 Banks) ** Industrial Sector (5 Factories, 1 Harbor) ** Labour Sector (5 Labor Camps) *'Government' ** Social Security System ** Law Enforcement (5 Police Headquarters) ** Ministry of Foreign Affairs (1 Foreign Affairs Ministry) ** Space Programme (Space Program, Moon Base) *'Welfare' ** Educational Sector (5 Schools, 2 Universities) ** Healthcare Sector (5 Clinics, 1 Hospital, National Research Lab) ** Entertainment Sector (5 Stadiums, Internet) *'Defence' ** Ground Forces (5 Barracks) ** Naval Forces (5 Shipyards, 3 Naval Construction Yards) ** Missile Defences (5 Missile Defences, Strategic Defence Initiative) ** Satellites (5 Satellites) ** Border Walls (2 Border Walls) ** Nuclear Arsenal Development (Manhattan Project) *'Cultural' ** Religion (5 Churches, Great Temple) ** Monuments (Great Monument, National War Memorial) Industry *'Primary industry' ** Agriculture: *** Aquaculture: *** Crops: *** Forestry: , , , , , , ** Water Supply: *'Secondary industry' ** Foundry: ** Brewery: *'Tertiary' ** Civil engineering: Defence The military of Lyran is known as the Cydonian Guard. Due to economical reasons, Tsar Melchior have decided to keep the Guard at absolutely minimum during peace time. Despite the minimal size, the Guard is known to go through strict training. All male citizens are required to serve in the army for a least one year, and there are only made a few exceptions. All citizens are also required to be armed with a personal firearm and trained in precautionary measures in case of an aggressive invasion. A large army has been deemed unnecessary for a several reasons. The Viridian Entente has extraordinary technology to secure swift action against perpetrators. In every major city in all prefectures, there is a military command centre containing adequate equipment to engage in defensive measures. In times of war, only a handful of soldiers will stay behind, while the remainder of the Guard will be deployed to engage the enemy on foreign territory. The Cydonian Guard : Lyrans armed forces are known as the Cydonian Guard. The main military branches are the 1st Army, the Air Force and the Admiralty. Lyran executes a series of policies that allows the Cydonian Guard to be very inexpensive, yet very efficient. Melchior is also in charge of the military command, and serves as the commander of the army, and resides on the battlefield in times of war. Joint Military Forces Wars The Cydonian Guard has fought a number of wars. Many of those who became a target of the Guard have been a threat to the New Pacific Order, its sovereignty, values or allies. Primarily fighting for the Pacifican Warmachine, the Guard has sacrificed many lives, but is known to have ravaged its enemies. The Guard fought against CIS, BDC, DevilDogs, Mushroom Kingdom, NAAC and Vox Populi in minor or major wars. However since the cancellation of membership of the New Pacific Order, few wars have been fought. External links * Nation page * Archives of Lyran Category:Lyran Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Former member of New Pacific Order